Nightmare
by xLyraHemmingsx
Summary: Todo va a cambiar. Nada va a ser lo mismo. Lo que era bueno, se fue... La vida que teníamos se ha terminado... Así que, despiertame de esta terrible pesadilla. Newt - Maze Runner FanFic.
1. Prólogo

_**Valerie.**_

Estar encerrada en sí misma es lo peor que le podía pasar a una persona, en este caso, era a mí. Mi hermano Gally se marchó hace un mes y no le he vuelto a ver desde entonces.

Pienso que está desaparecido, o incluso peor : muerto.

Ahora mismo, no se donde me encontraba. Era una sala llena de máquinas muy extraños y yo... Estaba tumbada en una camilla.

No entendía nada de nada y menos que estaba pasando.

_—Cruel es bueno._

Fue lo único que pude escuchar antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dentro de algo que parecía agua.

* * *

><p><strong>Holi :) Este es el primer FanFic que escribo de Maze Runner :3 y espero que os guste. ¿Me dejan review? :)<strong>


	2. Al mando

**Narrador omnisciente.**

Un chico de cabello rubio y ojos verdosos, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, raspando con algo que parecía un cuchillo, un trozo de madera.

¿Qué era lo que estaba haciendo?

Lo estaba afilando.

El nombre de ese chico, era Newt, o eso era lo que él decía. Hacía varios meses que había llegado ese maldito lugar al que llamaban el Claro y, que según, cada mes que pasaba, una persona nueva llegaba, pero sin recordar siquiera si nombre.

—Newt —un chico de piel negra lo llamó. —Vamos.

—Voy Alby —dejó de afilar aquel trozo de madera y se levantó del suelo, para seguir a Alby.

—Bien, aun somos pocos pero, tenemos que dividirnos en grupos de dos para ir a buscar algo de comida —informó. —Gally —miró a un chico rubio de ojos azules. —Irás con Newt.

—Vamos bien... —saltó Gally.

—¿Perdona? —Newt se intentó defender.

—Yo seré el líder del grupo.

—¿Qué grupo? Somos dos imbécil, no hay ningún grupo.

—¡Dije que yo estoy al mando! —gritó Gally.

—¡Llevo más tiempo que tú aquí! —Newt lo señaló. —¡Así que no digas que estás al mando!

Gally empujó a Newt haciendole caer al suelo. —¡Soy mayor que tu!

—¡Pero ya dije que yo llevo más tiempo!

Alby y un chico que parecía asiático, miraban la escena con los brazos cruzados. No era muy divertido para ellos.

—Hey —el asiático avisó.

—¿Qué pasa Minho?

—Está subiendo. ¡Alguien viene!

Todos se acercaron corriendo a "la caja" y se quedaron esperando a que subiera. Estaban esperando con muchos nervios por saber quién era el nuevo verducho.

Gally era el que se iba a acercar pero Newt le cortó el paso entrado él.

—Es... Una chica.

Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica, pero sobre todo Gally. ¿Por qué a Gally le sonaba tanto esa chica?

—No puede ser...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Primer capítulo :'D Es un poquito corto, pero es de introducción :3 Y espero que os haya gustado ;)**


	3. Valerie

—¿Por qué una chica? —preguntó Alby mirandola fijamente. —Las chicas no pueden estar aquí, ¿verdad?

—Alby —Minho le miró. —Tu mismo la estás viendo.

Newt estaba mirando atentamente a aquella chica que estaba en la caja. El rubio fue el único que bajó a mirar ya que los demás se quedaron arriba.

Todos miraban atentamente a la chica. Tenía el cabello rubio, bastante largo y ondulado. La piel de esta, era algo blanca y los ojos los tenía cerrados por lo que no se podía saber de que color eran. La ropa que tenía puesta constaba de una chaqueta de manga larga, unos pantalones elásticos, o legins, y unos tenis.

—Ella...

Minho miró a Gally. —¿Qué pasa Gally?

—Nada —soltó fríamente. —Es solo que la chica se me hace muy familiar.

—Tenemos que tumbarla en algún lado —saltó Alby. —Además, está tiritando.

.

.

La chica rubia estaba profundamente dormida en una especie de cama. La pobre seguía tiritando y daba igual la sábana que tenía puesta, seguía teniendo frío.

—Sigue teniendo frío —Minho traía otra sábana. —Ponle esto Alby.

Alby hizo caso y puso la otra sábana encima de la chica.

—Alby —Newt dijo. —Se está despertando.

Justo en ese momento, la chica rubia abrió sus hermosos ojos azules.

**Valerie.**

No paraba de escuchar voces a lo lejos. ¿Quienes eran? Solo los escuchaba decir que yo estaba tiritando...

—Alby, se está despertando —escuché en ese momento por lo que, empecé a abrir los ojos.

¿Pero dónde estaba? ¿Por qué un chico negro me estaba mirando? Y, ¿por qué no recordaba mi nombre?

Me estaba asustando viendo a aquellos chicos y encima, no sabía quienes eran... Pero la cara de uno me sonaba un montonazo...

—¿Estás bien?

—¿Dónde estoy? —interrumpí al que parecía asiático.

—Eso...

—¡Dije qué donde estoy!

—Calma...

No podía calmarme. Tenía que salir de aquí en este momento y por eso, se me ocurrió salir por patas hasta llegar a algún lugar.

.

.

—¡Baja de ahí!

—¡No!

—¡Qué bajes!

—¡Ya dije que no!

—¡Te digo que bajes ahora mismo!

—¡Y yo te dije que no!

Un chico rubio de ojos azules y yo, nos estabamos gritando como locos. Yo por lista me había subido a un árbol y ese chico y el asiático es me habían seguido.

—¡Te vas a caer!

En ese momento, empecé a recordar.

_"—¡Valerie, te vas a caer! —mi hermano me estaba diciendo._

—_Gally, no me voy a caer, tengo 12 años no 5 —seguí subiendo en aquel árbol._

—_Valerie..._

—_Que tendré cuida—en ese momento una rama se partió. —¡Ahhhh!_

—_¡Valerie! —mi hermano gritó y en ese momento, caí encima de algo. —Valerie... ¿Estás bien?_

_Caí encima de Gally. —Sí, estoy bien..."_

—Gally...

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Eres Gally... Y yo... Valerie... Mi nombre es Valerie —dije en ese momento, dejando al rubio y al asiático extrañados.

—Valerie... —repitió. —Ese era... el nombre de mi hermana.

Sonreí.

—Gally, ¿estás diciendo que esta chica es tu hermana?

—Puede ser...

Seguía sonriendo. —Yo te recordé... Recuerdame tu a mí Gally.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siento no haber subido durante todo este tiempo. Voy a subir varios capítulos seguidos por eso :)**


	4. Valerie II

—Gally... —dije.

Yo seguía subida en aquel árbol por miedo a bajar por si se rompía como pasó hace años y Gally y el asiático estaban abajo mirandome, bueno, solo el asiático me estaba mirando.

—Oye... —le llamé. —¿Y tú quién eres?

Parpadeó. —¿Yo?

—Sí...

—Soy Minho, encantado Val... ¿Puedo llamarte Val?

Me encogí de hombros. —Me da igual, como si me llamas Vale.

—Deberías bajar —dijo Gally.

—Me puedo caer si lo hago —alcé una ceja. ¿Por qué estoy alzando la ceja? Parezco un bicho raro.

—Te jodes.

—¡Eh! —me agarré a una de las ramas para bajar a la de abajo y cuando ya estuve más cerca del suelo, salté. Para mi buena suerte, caí de pie y no de boca. —¡El que se jode serás tu!

—¡Mira niña! —se giró. —¡Si eres parte de mi familia ni te recuerdo! ¿Y sábes porque?

—No...

—¡Por qué no recuerdo nada de nada joder! ¡Si tuve familia no la recuerdo! ¡¿Entiendes?!

—¿Por qué me gritas...? —mi expresión cambió a una seria. —Tu no eras así...

—Eres muy molesta, ¿lo sabías? —¿pero qué le pasa a este? ¿Molesta? ¿Yo? —No tengo ni idea de porqué la caja de trajo.

—Y yo menos —él estaba caminando y yo lo estaba siguiendo. Creo que ibamos hacia donde los demás, pero no estaba segura.

—Cállate.

—Tienes muy mala leche, ¿lo sabías? —fruncí el ceño.

—Cierra la boca.

—Vale, vale... No te enfades... —Gally es un completo imbécil.

—Ya la traje de vuelta —y va y lo dice como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo. ¿Pero que bicho le picó a este?

—No puedes salir corriendo de esa manera —el mismo chico de piel oscura me dijo. —Podrías morir o ser atacada por algo extraño.

—¿Ah? —no entendí nada de nada.

¿Dónde me he metido?

—Por cierto, soy Alby —se presentó. —Y ese de allá es Newt —señaló a un chico rubio.

—Valerie... —bajé la mirada. —Mi nombre es Valerie.

—Oh, recordaste tu nombre el primer día.

—¿Cómo? —me extrañé.

—Aquí mucha gente no recuerda su nombre hasta días después de llegar al Claro —me explicó ese tal Minho. —Y es muy extraño que tu lo recuerdes tan pronto y que, recuerdes a Gally como tu hermano.

—¿Gally es el hermano de Valerie? —Alby estaba sorprendido.

—Sí —asentí.

—No —Gally negó.

—Tu calla que yo soy la que te recuerda...

—La que se va a callar vas a ser tu —me fulminó.

Estaba por sacarle el dedo, pero no lo hice por educación.

—Bueno... Eso es un tema que discutiremos otro día... Newt —Minho lo llamó. —Enseñale el Claro a Valerie.

El chico rubio se despegó de la pared o que lo que fuera eso y se acercó a mí. No dijo ni mu. ¿Este es mudo o algo?

—Andando.

Otro con mala leche, empezamos bien si me tengo que quedar aquí durante un largo tiempo.


	5. El Claro

¿Por qué el rubio tenía tan mal genio?

—Oye... —intenté llamar.

Ni caso. Esto era increíble.

—Hey... —volví a llamar.

Me quedé en las mismas. ¿Este chico está sordo o qué?

—Esto es increíble... —solté un soplido.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —se giró y me miró mal.

—¡Anda! —junté las palmas de mis manos. —¡Por fin me haces caso! ¡Viva! —¿se notó el sarcasmo?

Vale, eso no le hizo mucha gracia... Me seguía mirando mal. ¿Le hice algo malo? Porque lo parece... El rubio este da miedo, demasiado miedo.

—Camina más rápido —ordenó.

—Camino lo más rápido que puedo, perdona que te diga —ahora la que se estaba enfadando era yo.

—Te jodes y caminas más rápido —su voz sonaba enfadada.

Fruncí el ceño. —El que se va a joder vas a ser tú —lo señalé. Justo en ese momento se giró para volver a mirarme. —Porque yo camino a la velocidad que a mí me de la gana, ¿lo entiendes?

—Aquí el segundo líder soy yo —se señaló. — Así que tienes que cumplir mis ordenes.

Rodé los ojos. —Tu mismo lo has dicho... Segundo líder... Entonces no tendría que hacerte caso... Tendría que hacer caso al primer líder.

—Pues el primer líder —caminó hacia mí. Estaba algo lejos de mí por eso estaba todo el día diciendo que caminara más rápido. —Como tu le llamas, es Alby, y él está de acuerdo en que te enseñe El Claro.

—Si es contigo no me apetece que me enseñen esto —fruncí el ceño aun más de lo que lo tenía fruncido. —Tienes muy mal genio.

Vi como se enfadaba más de lo que estaba. —Andando —apretó mi muñeca y empezó a caminar.

—¡Me haces daño! —exclamé.

—Te jodes.

Tenía ganas de empezar a pelear con él, pero no hablando como lo estabamos haciendo ahora sino, a puñetazos.

.

.

El rubio este no paró de llevarme a un montón de lugares que había en el dichoso Claro. Que si la Hacienda, que si los campos de cultivos, que si el bosque, que si el lugar en el que dormían...

—Deja de mirar hacia arriba y mira al frente —dijo serio.

Bufé.

—Si te caes la culpa es tuya, no mía —huy, que gracioso fue eso... Imbécil. —Así que luego no estés llorando que pasaré de tí.

—Idiota —dije entre dientes. —Eres muy mala persona, ¿sabías eso?

No me dijo nada de nada, solo siguió caminando bosque a dentro agarrando fuertemente mi muñeca. No se si se habrá dado cuenta de que, me sigue haciendo daño.

.

.

—Terminamos —informó. —Ahora volvamos.

—Podrías soltar mi muñeca... Me haces daño... ¿Lo sabías? —miré al suelo.

El rubio soltó mi muñeca y cuando la miré, estaba roja. Solo faltaba la sangre... Este chico tenía demasiada fuerza.

—Por tu culpa está roja...

—Me da igual...

Genial. Alguien que no se preocupa por los demás, esto es empezar muy bien si quieres conocer a alguien.

—Estoy por irme a dormir... —suspiré cuando llegamos al lado de ese tal Alby, Minho y Gally.

—Pues vete.

—Antipático —hinché las mejillas.

—Peleas ahora no —Alby nos regañó. —Valerie, si quieres descansar, te diré donde vas a dormir durante el tiempo que estés aquí.

—Vale —sonreí. —Mira, uno simpático, no como tu rubio antipático.

Me sacó la lengua.

—Vamos Valerie.

—Sí~

Alby me llevó a un lugar donde había tanto camas como hamacas y como no, yo quería dormir en una hamaca porque me hacía ilusión.

—Quiero la hamaca...

—Tuya es.

Sonreí. —Una pregunta, ¿qué hora es?

—Pues... —se encogió de hombros. —Supongo que las siete u ocho de la tarde...

No dije nada, solo asentí. —Gracias Alby.

—De nada Valerie.

Subí a la hamaca en un intento de no caer al suelo y cuando después de un rato pude subir, me quedé mirando el "hermoso" techo de madera o palos, no se que era, que tenía encima y fue en ese momento... En el que recordé que no le pregunté su nombre a aquel chico rubio, aunque antes lo hayan mencionado...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Para que ya lo sepan con antelación, el fanfic tendrá los 3 libros y uno que yo inventaré :3**


	6. Niña, me llamo Newt

_"¡Valerie...!"_

_"¡Coge mi mano Valerie!"_

_"¡Pero no quiero dejar a Newt!"_

_"¡Vamos Valerie, debes dejarlo ahí!"_

_"¡No! ¡No pienso dejarlo!"_

_"¡Valerie!"_

_"Vatie... Por favor... Quiero ayudarle..."_

_"No puedes Val, no podrá correr para huir."_

_"Vatie, por eso quiero ayudarlo... Por favor..."_

Abrí los ojos de repente para encontrar todo oscuro. ¿Sería de madrugada o es que solo quedaban varios minutos para el amanecer? Es decir, a las 7 de la mañana sigue siendo de noche... Y, ¿que había sido ese extraño sueño?

—Ey Valerie...—escuché.

Me asusté en ese momento. —¿Pero qué...? —me volteé para ver de donde provenía la voz. Era de Gally, que estaba hablando en sueños.

Bajé con mucho cuidado de la hamaca y con el menos ruido posible, me alejé del lugar en el que había dormido. No veía nada de nada, cosa que hizo que tropezara con una maldita piedra del camino.

—Esto es increíble... —solté mientras me levantaba del suelo. Me había manchado por culpa de mi gran tropiezo. —Me pasa por caminar a oscuras... Seré estúpida —al levantarme, empecé a caminar otra vez.

¿A dónde ibas Valerie? ¿Acaso conoces algún camino de este lugar?

—¡Ahh! —grité de repente. ¿De dónde había aparecido una pared? —Anda... —donde tenía puestas las manos, que era en la pared, pude notar algo que parecía grabado. —¿Qué es esto...?

—Ey —algo me alumbró. Parecía la luz de una linterna. —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo...

Era el antipático.

—¿Tú qué? —preguntó de mala manera.

No dije nada, solo miré la pared. —¿Por qué hay nombres grabados? —gracias a que el antipático apuntó con la linterna, pude ver lo que había escrito en esa extraña pared.

—Donde ponemos nuestros nombres, para saber todos los que estamos aquí.

Miré todos los nombres. Había muy pocos, pero había. Salía el de Alby, el de Gally... Y algún que otro más.

—¿Yo también tendré que poner el mío? —pregunté, pasando la mano por cierto nombre. —¿Verdad?

Asintió. —Sí, y deberías hacerlo ahora.

—¿Con qué listo?

—Con esto —se acercó y me dio una especie de cuchillo. —Te las apañas, como los demás.

Pues vamos bien.

—Vamos —ordenó.

—Una cosa, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Me seguiste? —empecé a escribir un intento de "V" en esa pared.

—No responderé a eso.

Bufé.

Poco a poco, con ese cuchillo empecé a escribir mi nombre completo letra a letra. Cada vez que escribía una, se hacía más claro el cielo y al escribir la "e", amaneció. Pude ver con más claridad aquella pared y pude ver, que escribí mi nombre al lado del que ponía "Newt".

—Por cierto —empecé a decir. —¿Cuál es tu...? ¡Eh! ¡No te vayas y me dejes sola! —vi al antipático caminar algo lejos de mí. —¡Podrías esperar por lo menos!

—No tengo que esperar a nadie.

Bajé la cabeza. —No se porque eres tan antipático conmigo... Yo solo quería saber tu nombre —me apoyé en uno de los árboles.

Supe que el rubio no iba a decir nada de nada por lo que me quedé mirando al suelo, esperando a que se marchara para después volver yo sola.

—Niña —me di cuenta de que no se había marchado, es más, estaba más cerca de mí. —Me llamo Newt.

—Y yo también tengo nombre... No me digas niña.

—Lo se... Valerie.

Pude notar, que al decir mi nombre, no lo dijo de mala manera, es más, habría jurado que lo dijo con algo de dulzura, no se el porqué.

—Vamos, tenemos que ayudar en el campo.

—Vale... —le sonreí. —Un momento.

—¿Qué te pasa ahora?

—¿Cómo que ayudar en el campo? ¿A plantar? —pregunté.

Newt solo suspiró.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Realmente, tengo 27 capítulos escritos y subidos a otra página, pero :3 intentaré subir cada día solo si puedo asadasada. Gracias por los reviews**


	7. Trabajar

—Newt...

—¿Qué te pasa ahora? —preguntó.

—¿De verdad tengo que trabajar? —suspiré.

—Si no quieres —me miró. —Puedes morir de hambre...

—No gracias... —negué.

—Pues ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

Suspiré. Supuestamente, tenía que empezar desde hoy a trabajar en el campo para poder vivir todo el tiempo que estuviera en El Claro y, espero que sea poco porque creo que un día de estos me matarán de un ataque, lo estoy viendo venir.

—¡Valerie!

¿Eh?

—¡Vamos Valerie, no te quedes ahí!

Me di cuenta de que Alby me estaba llamando. ¿Cuándo había aparecido este? Espera, ¿cómo he llegado yo al maldito campo?

—Ya voy...

—¿Qué?

—¡Qué ta voy! —le grite. Vi como desviaba la mirada hacia otro lado... Genial.

Llegué al lado de Alby, que según me habían dicho antes, me iba a explicar como tenía que cultivar y demás cosas.

Alby me dijo, que el primer día, osea hoy, ayudara a Gally a recoger lo que parecían patatas, pero no me hagáis caso, porque no tengo ni idea de si son patatas o algo extraño.

—Gally...

—¿Qué? ¿No ves que estoy ocupado? Y me da igual que Alby te haya dicho que me ayudes, puedo yo solo.

Otro antipático, aunque, Gally no era así.

—Tú no eras así... Y yo lo se.

No me dijo nada, solo señaló el suelo queriendo decir que le ayudara a recoger patatas o lo que fueran esas cosas.

.

.

—¡Hey! ¡La Caja está subiendo! —gritó Minho.

—¿Cómo? ¡Solo ha pasado un día! —ese fue Alby.

Todos salieron corriendo hacia La Caja y como no, yo los seguí. Esperamos un rato hasta que esta subió del todo. Minho fue el que bajó.

—Valerie.

Me llamó. ¿Me hará bajar?

—¿Qué pasa?

—Ya no te sentiras sola.

¿Eh? No lo entendí. Me acerqué un poco más para mirar con claridad. Había una persona rubia dentro de La Caja... Pero lo qué más me sorprendió fue que...

...Era una chica.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola :) ¿Os gustó? Llegamos a 34 reviews... wow... Gracias :DDDDDDDDDDD Estoy por subir el resto de capítulos... Osea, todos los que tengo pero no se... Ya veré :3**


	8. Vatie

¿Cómo era que había otra chica? Y según me dijeron, cada mes traían a una persona nueva... ¡No después de un día! Bueno, por lo menos no sería la única chica.

—¡¿Dónde estoy?!

—¡Tranquila chica!

Dios santo, se ha despertado...

—¡Dije que donde estoy! —vi como le daba golpes a Minho. Me estaría riendo si no fuera porque quiero causar buena impresión, pero no diré nada de los demás. —¡Y tu chino desgraciado, suelta mi brazo!

Vale, es imposible no reir.

—¡Qué me sueltes! —seguía gritando.

—Tranquilidad —Minho se defendía con la mano libre ya que con la otra cogía el brazo de aquella chica rubia.

—¡Chino desgraciado!

—Minho... —llamé. —Así no se trata a las chicas.

—¡Qué me sueltes!

—Ey —llamé a aquella rubia. —Calma.

—¿Eh? —me miró. —¿Quién eres tu? —miró a Minho. —¡Joder suéltame ya!

—Minho... —crucé mis brazos. El asiático soltó el brazo de la rubia y cuando lo hizo, le dio una patada en sus partes. —Rubia, eso sobra...

Frunció el ceño.

—Ven —le extendí la mano. —Te ayudaré a salir de ahí.

La rubia cogió mi mano y gracias a Newt y a Alby, pude sacarla de allí. Note que yo era más alta que ella, cosa que me sorprendió bastante.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yo... No lo se —bajó la cabeza. —Todo es muy confuso.

—¿No recuerdas nada de nada?

—No...

—¿Ni siquiera una palabra? —mi expresión cambió a seria en ese momento.

—Bueno... Recuerdo algo de Vatie... Pero... Se que ese no es mi nombre...

Sonreí. —Pues Vatie te voy a llamar al igual que los demás, solo si tu quieres.

Asintió. —Está bien. Pues... Soy Vatie... Creo.

—Valerie —miré atrás. —Y ellos son, por lo menos que yo recuerde, Alby, Gally y Newt, y ...—señalé la caja. —...Ese es Minho.

—Emm... Siento... La patada...

Minho no dijo nada de nada, se quedó callado, solo sacó la mano en plan "tranquila, no es nada", pero yo sabía que no era así. ¿Cómo aprendí tanto en dos días? Espera, este es mi segundo día.

—Pero aun no me habéis dicho donde estoy —frunció el ceño. —Y quiero saberlo ahora mismo.

—Están en El Claro —pronunció seriamente Alby.

Asentí varias veces.

—Estarás por un largo tiempo.

Volví a asentir varias veces.

—Y puedes morir estando aquí —finalizó.

Volví a asentir, un momento. —¿Qué? A mí no me dijisteis nada sobre morir —me señalé.

Todos se encogieron de hombros.

—Eso se avisa chicos.

Pasaron todos de mí. Era increíble, ¿por qué nadie me avisó de que podía morir estando aquí? Y se me avisaron... No me habría enterado.

—Valerie —llamó Alby.

—¿Qué?

—Ya que Newt te enseñó El Claro —empezó a decir. —¿Por qué no se lo enseñas tu a Vatie?

—Si me lo enseñó hace unas horas... —me quejé.

—¿Y?

—¿Y si me pierdo? Suelo perderme o eso recuerdo... —bajé la cabeza.

—Sabrás regresar —sonrió. —Venga, enseñale El Claro que nosotros tenemos cosas que hacer.

Supiré. —Está bien... Vamos Vatie.

—Voy.

Juro que si me pierdo, la culpa se la echaré a Alby.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola :3 Solo quiero decir que gracias por los reviews *^* Voy a subir varios capítulos también :333**


	9. Corredoras

**Maze Runner no me pertenece. Es de James Dashner.**

* * *

><p>Definitivamente, Vatie y yo nos habíamos perdido o más bien, yo me había perdido ya que ella no tiene ni idea sobre este lugar.<p>

—Valerie, ¿sábes dónde estamos?

—¡Por supuesto...! —empecé a decir. —Qué no... —solté en voz baja.

Vatie suspiró. —Esto es increíble.

—¡No es mi culpa!

—Si es tu culpa rubia tonta —se burló.

—Tu también eres rubia... —tenía ganas de pegarle por lo que me dijo.

Ya no dijo nada más.

—Se que saldrémos de aquí... ¡Ah! —chillé al tropezar con una piedra y al caer en un pequeño ríachuelo. —Auch... Genial... Era la única ropa que tenía para ponerme...

—Eres muy patosa.

Suspiré. —¿Me ayudas?

Vatie me dio su mano y ya la cogí, pero, no para levantarme sino para tirarla a ella al agua.

—¡Ey! ¡Valerie!

Empecé a reir y a tirarle agua. —Es mi venganza —seguí riendo.

—¡No vale! —ella también empezó a tirar agua.

En ese momento escuchamos algo sonar entre los árboles.

—Vatie, ¿lo escuchas? —pregunté mirando los arbustos.

—¿El qué?

—Eso.

El ruido de los arbustos seguía sonando y me levanté. —¿Será algún animal?

—Lo más seguro Val.

Escuché gruñidos. —Vatie... Levanta —tiré de su brazo hacia arriba. —Rápido.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué es?

Los gruñidos eran cada vez más fuertes y fue entonces cuando vi a un lobo salir de los arbustos.

—¡La madre! ¡Vatie levanta! —la rubia se levantó y me miró. —¡Vamonos rápido de aquí! ¡Ya! —las dos empezamos a correr como si la vida nos fuera en ellos. Aquel lobo era gigante y nos estaba persiguiendo y no me gustaba nada de nada.

—¡¿Desde cuando hay lobos aquí?!

—¡¿Y me lo dices a mí?! ¡Llegué hace dos días Vatie!

Corríamos muy rápido, y para mí, eso era muy extraño. Yo no recordaba correr así de rápido, ¿tendrá algo que ver con estar aquí? Nah, no creo.

—¡Valerie veo a los chicos!

—¡Corre más rápido Vatie! —miré unos segundos hacia atrás y vi que el lobo cada vez estaba más cerca de nosotras. —¡Corre como si tu vida dependiera de ello!

Salimos del bosque y quedamos a la vista de todos los presentes que se nos quedaron mirando con cara de sorpresa pero cambiaron de expresión al ver al lobo.

—¡Lobo! —gritó Alby.

—¡Vamos Vatie! —cogí el brazo de la rubia para correr aun más rápido.

Los chicos fueron a enfrentarse al lobo mientras nostoras nos quedabamos mirando como lo mataban.

.

.

La noche había caído y todos los chicos estaban reunidos y como no Vatie y yo espiandolos desde un árbol.

—¿Habéis visto como corren? —era Alby.

—Es verdad, corrían como si fueran corredoras.

—¿Y se las hacemos corredoras?

—Buena idea Minho. Podrían ir contigo y con Newt ha investigar el laberinto.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Vatie. —¡No quiero entrar ahí dentro! ¡Da miedo! Osea...

—Vatie... —rodé los ojos. —Cállate.

—Hareis lo que yo os pida —Alby nos miró serio. —Sereis corredoras a partir de hoy y entraréis dentro del laberinto mañana.

—Si no hay más remedio... —suspiré.


	10. El Laberinto

**Maze Runner no me pertenece. Es de James Dashner.**

* * *

><p>—¡Ha despertar!<p>

Gruñí por el grito de Minho.

—Vatie, arriba —escuché. —Valerie, tu también. Vamos.

Volví a gruñir. —5 minutos más Minho...

—No.

Abrí pesadamente los ojos para encontrarme con su rostro. —¿Por qué no?

—Las puertas del laberinto se abren en una hora y tenemos que preparar todo —informó.

Bufé. —Para eso me despiertas media hora antes que es mejor...

—Eso digo yo —escuché a Vatie, que estaba a mi lado en la hamaca. Ella dormía para el lado contrario por lo que, toda la noche, tenía sus pies en mi cara.

—¿Todas las chicas sois así? —Minho nos miró con los brazos cruzados.

Fruncí el ceño. —¿Dijiste algo Minho?

—No —disimuló. —Venga, que hay que desayunar.

Desayunar... Claro, a saber que hay para desayunar.

.

.

—Anda, hay manzanas —me sorprendí al ver un montón de manzanas encima de una mesa. —Y yo que pensaba que solo había bazocia de esa que cenamos... —al recordarlo quise vomitar.

—Dame una —pidió Vatie.

—Toma —la lancé.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó ella.

—No lo sabemos —contestó el asiático. —Pero supongo que la de la mañana.

—Para mi que son las 6, pero no me hagas caso —mordí la manzana. —¿Cuándo salimos?

—Cuando termineis —miró la gran muralla. —Newt está esperando a que las puertas se abran. Vamos de mientras.

Los tres caminamos hasta la gran muralla. Yo me quedé observando a la vez que mordía la manzana, las puertas cerradas del laberinto. Justo empezaron a abrirse. Hacían bastante ruido y lo extraño era que los demás ni se inmutaran.

—Vamos —Minho y Newt entraron corriendo pero en cambio, Vatie y yo nos quedamos mirando.

—¿Tenemos encima que correr?

—Vatie, por algo nos han hecho corredoras, ¿no? —caminé dentro del laberinto.

—Pero acabo de comer y no quiero devolver mi desayuno en mitad del camino —explicó.

—Yo tampoco...

—¡Chicas!

—¡Tu a callar asiático! —gritamos Vatie y yo con enfado.

Ahí fue donde empezamos a correr para llegar donde los otros dos. El laberinto era muy extraño y seguramente, como retrasados, nos ibamos a perder dentro o más bien, yo me iba a perder dentro.

—Estamos en la sección 1 —dijo Newt.

—¿Y?

—Quiere decir que empeceis a memorizar, porque mañana se abrirá la sección 3, y el próximo día otra distinta.

Entrecerré los ojos. —No tengo memoria fotográfica Newt...

Se encogió de hombros y no dijo nada más. ¿Se estaba volviendo antipático otra vez o algo por el estilo.

—Estaréis hasta el medio día —Minho nos miró. —Al ser vuestro primer día en el laberinto, no os quedareis hasta la noche.

—¡Bien! —Vatie se iba a poner a bailar.

—No te emociones Vatie —la miré. —Que seguro que el próximo día estamos aquí hasta la noche y lo más probable es que nos perdamos dentro... Lo estoy viendo.

—Eres muy negativa Valerie... —rodó los ojos.

—¿Yo? ¿Negativa?

—Dejen la cháchara chicas, que estamos por llegar a la sección 2. A correr de nuevo.

Suspiré. Ahora odio ser corredora porque tengo que estar corriendo de un lado para otro sin parar. Me quitaré de ser corredora... O puede que no si quiero estar dentro del laberinto e investigar. ¿Dije que soy curiosa?

—Oye Valerie, ¿por qué te pareces tanto al rubio ese que tiene mal genio?

—¿Gally? —ella asintió. —Es mi hermano... Pero el no lo recuerda.

—Oh... Yo no recuerdo tener hermanos... Ni hermanas. No recuerdo a mi familia.

No dije nada, solo corría con la cabeza agachada.

.

.

Newt nos había traído a Vatie y a mí de vuelta al Claro. Era ya la hora de comer, supuestamente, y encima teníamos que comer bazocía...

—Id con los demás —dijo Newt. —Decidles que Minho y yo volvemos al anochecer.

—¡Newt1 —llamé desde el otro lado del laberinto, es decir, fuera de este, en la entrada.

—¿Qué quieres shank? —lo que me faltaba. Encima me empieza a llamar shank. ¿Qué es eso?

—¡Ten cuidado!

Vi una especie de sonrisa en su rostro antes de que saliera corriendo al lugar en el que se encontraba Minho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí lo dejo :3 ¿Me dejarán reviews verdad?**


	11. Por eso quiero ayudarlo

**Bueno :3 Holi, ¿qué tal están? Casi llegamos a 60 reviews (creo) Me gustaría que la gente que leyera :( dijera un "sigue" o algo así... Quiero saber cuanta gente lo lee ;-; Bueno, os dejo el capítulo :3**

**Disclaimer : Maze Runner no me pertenece, es de James Dashner.**

**Pd: A quién preguntó, sí, Valerie es Elle Fanning y en realidad, todas las chicas tienen interprete (igual que el resto de personasjes xD)**

Minho nos había llamado a Vatie y a mí para entrar de nuevo al laberinto pero por suerte, ya era por la tarde.

—Chicas, ¿están listas?

Negamos con la cabeza.

—Rapidito.

—Cállate asiático —se burló Vatie sacándole la lengua a Minho. Eso me hizo risa, sobre todo por la cara que puso Minho.

—Minho, las chicas necesitamos mucho tiempo para prepararnos, ¿verdad Vatie? —la miré.

Ella asintió varias veces y Minho, solo rodó los ojos.

Ya al estar listas, nos pusimos una especie de "top" o cosa rara, no sé cómo se llama, y esperamos a Newt, que no había llegado todavía. Luego decían que éramos nosotras las lentas.

Cuando llegó Newt, entramos dentro y seguimos a Minho hacia la zona 3, o eso ponía en el muro.

Teníamos que investigar la maldita zona y como según Newt quedaba poco, nos dijo que nos quedáramos vigilando.

¿Para eso entro al laberinto? ¿Para esperar?

¡Me habría quedado durmiendo!

.

.

El ruido que se empezó a escuchar no nos gustaba nada de nada por lo que, decidimos correr.

—¡Agh! —se quejó Newt. Me giré y lo vi agachado en el suelo, tocando su tobillo.

—Newt —me paré y me acerqué a él.

—¡Valerie...! —gritó Minho al ver que me quedé parada mientras aun se seguía escuchando el ruido del laberinto, cosa que quería decir que las puertas se iban a cerrar.

—¡Coge mi mano Valerie! —Vatie me extendió la mano. Quería que la cogiera para correr juntas y ver que no me iba a quedar allí.

—¡Pero no quiero dejar a Newt! —lo miré.

—¡Vamos Valerie, debes dejarlo ahí!

—¡No! ¡No pienso dejarlo!

—¡Valerie!

—Vatie... Por favor... Quiero ayudarlo...

—No puedes Val, no podrá correr para huir.

—Vatie, por eso quiero ayudarlo... Por favor —quería llorar en ese momento. No quería dejar a Newt atrás. —¿Y si fueras tu la herida?

Vatie miró a Minho quién asintió y se acercó corriendo hacia nosotros. Dijo que iba a cargarlo en su espalda, ya que, así iríamos más rápido.

De nuevo, empezamos a correr.

Poco a poco íbamos divisando como la puerta se estaba cerrando y todos los demás chicos del Claro, mirándonos con la boca abierta.

—¡Rápido! ¡Corred!

Vatie iba más rápido que yo y que Minho, quién cargaba a Newt, por lo que consiguió salir a tiempo. Después salí yo y esperé a que saliera Minho, pero estaba tardando.

—No vayas Valerie —Vatie cogió mi brazo.

Me solté de su agarre y entré de nuevo al laberinto acercándome a Minho para decirle que iba a ayudarlo a cargar a Newt. Este asintió y entonces, pasé el brazo de Newt por mi hombro y comenzamos a correr de nuevo. Íbamos algo más rápido que cuando Minho iba solo.

—¡Valerie! —era Gally.

Me sorprendí un poco cuando me llamó pero pasé de largo. Lo único que quería era salir de allí con Newt y Minho.

—¡Corre Valerie, corre! —animó Vatie.

Con un último esfuerzo, conseguimos salir del laberinto, pero del cansancio caímos al suelo y Newt cayó con nosotros.

Todos se acercaron para ayudar a Newt y a Minho a levantarse. Vatie fue la que se acercó a mí. Que grandes caballeros son estos chicos, no ayudan a las damas en apuros.

.

.

Entré dentro del lugar dónde estaba Newt. Lo encontré sentado en una especie de "camilla".

—Hey —lo saludé.

—Gracias.

—¿Eh? —sonreí al ver que Newt me dio las gracias por primera vez.

—Por ayudarme y no dejarme atrás, es decir, tu dijiste de ayudarme y eso...

—No quería dejarte allí —bajé la cabeza mientras jugaba con mis pies. —Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí, ¿verdad?

—Pues... No.

—¡Ahora vuelves al laberinto y te quedas allí!

—Era coña.

Hinché las mejillas. —Te odio Newt —fue lo único que dije al salir de allí.

¿Cuánto tiempo tendría que pasar con este antes de salir de aquí? Pero es caso es, ¿cuándo saldré de aquí?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews? :'3 Me hacen mucha ilusión ~ **


	12. Los años, también pasan

**Hola :) Vengo a avisar de que ya empezó la primera parte, osea El corredor del laberinto (o Correr o Morir) :3 Espero que os guste y como digo siempre, gracias por los reviews.**

**Y como no, Maze Runner no me pertece. Tan solo Valerie y las chicas me pertenece xD**

* * *

><p><em><strong>3 años más tarde...<strong>_

—¡Shank!

—¡Miertero!

—¡Eso lo serás tú!

—¡Hijo de pu...! —me callé al ver la expresión de enfado de Vatie. —¿Qué?

Vatie estaba de brazos cruzados mirándome mal. —No insultes a nadie Val.

—¡Empezó él! —señalé a Newt.

—¿Insultas a un pobre discapacitado? —alzó una de sus cejas.

—¿Le sigues llamando así desde que se rompió el tobillo?

Vatie asintió.

Rodé los ojos. —Voy a ayudar a Fritanga, ¿vienes?

—Tengo que buscar a Chuck... Ya sabes, se pierde con facilidad —se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y tú Newt?

—Voy a dar un paseo —se marchí.

Genial.

Se preguntaran, sobre la pelea que tuve con Newt y lo que pasó todos estos años, ¿verdad? Pues bien, la cosa es así. Me llevo mal con Newt desde el año pasado, porque por su culpa, todos pensaron que era lesbiana porque pasaba mucho tiempo con Vatie. ¿Y ellos que pasan tiempo con hombres son gays?

Y, todo lo que pasó este tiempo... Eran muchas cosas. Muchas personas subían en La Caja cada mes y creo que ya somos como unos 30 y pico o casi 40 personas en El Claro. A lo mejor somos más, pero yo no llevo la cuenta.

También llegaron dos chicas más para hacernos compañía a Vatie y a mí. Tanako, que era japonesa pero hablaba nuestro idioma y Annalise o Lise, una chica, que según yo, era dura de roer. También hicieron a Annalise corredora porque Newt no podía correr más, pero no le hacía mucha gracia y a Tanako, la pusieron en la cocina porque cocinaba fenomenal. Recuerdo que un día se peleó con Fritanga sobre que iban a preparar para comer y empezaron a tirarse tomates. Era digno de ver.

—¡Valerie! —la chica de cabello "cobrizo" se acercó a mí. Esa era Tanako.

—Hey. ¿Qué tal?

—¿Vienes a ayudar en la cocina? —vi que cargaba un cesto lleno con lo que los chicos habían cultivado.

Asentí y sonrió.

—Por cierto, ¿dónde está Lise? —me preguntó.

—No la veo desde la mañana. Pero creo que está con Gally.

—¿Con ese? Pues espero que viva para contarlo.

Empecé a reir en ese momento. —Pasa mucho tiempo con Gally, no creo que le haga nada, ¿verdad? —ella rió y asintió.

—Hey, chicas —era Fritanga.

Le saludé. Fritanga se puso a hablar con Tanako para saber que iban a preparar y como no, se pusieron a pelear por eso me alejé lentamente de ellos.

En ese momento vi a Vatie cogiendo de la oreja a Chuck, pero no me importó mucho, eso sí, Chuck iba a estar en problemas.

Ahora que caigo, hoy hace un mes desde que Chuck llegó al Claro por lo que, La Caja no iba a tardar en subir.

—Hola —saludó Alby.

—Hola Alby —le devolví el saludo.

—¿Todo bien?

Asentí. —Todo bien. Justo ahora iba a mirar que hacían esos de ahí —señalé los cultivos.

—Hacen lo de siempre.

Reí. —Por cierto, creo que La Caja sube hoy, pero no me hagas mucho caso.

Entonces, fue en ese mismo momento, en el que las cadenas que tenía La Caja empezaron a sonar. Si es que siempre doy en el clavo, soy genial.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Os gustó el capítulo? :) ¿Me dejarán un review? :3 quiero saber cuantas personas leen esto ;-;**


	13. El nuevo verducho

**Otro capítulo :) Y este es más largo jejeje. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: Maze Runner no me pertenece. Solo me pertenecen Valerie y las chicas.**

* * *

><p>La curiosidad por saber quién iba a ser el nuevo verducho, nos estaba matando, sobre todo a mí que era una impaciente.<p>

—Se está abriendo —Lise dijo. Ese era uno de los pocos apodos que le puse a Annalise porque uno de ellos era "Anna" o "Ali". Si, iba mezclando varias letras de su nombre.

Las puertas de La Caja se abrieron y muchos comenzaron a reír. ¿Dónde estaba la gracia? Entre cuatro abrieron las verjas de esta y como no, mi hermano bajó a mirar. Dio dos saltos hasta que entró y se acercó a aquel chico de cabello negro.

—Día una verducho —le dijo. Todos los demás estábamos mirando con una enorme sonrisa. —A espabilarse.

Entre unos cuantos sacaron al nuevo verducho de La Caja y lo tiraron de mala gana al suelo. Pobrecito, así no se trata a los nuevos.

—¡Ehh!

—Mira a este tío.

Las risas seguían y ahora Vatie, Tanako y Annalise se habían unido. ¿Era la única que no estaba riendo?

—Podría ayudarme en la cocina.

—Seguro que sabe cocinar.

Observé al chico detalladamente. Tenía miedo, y lo estaba notando. Creo que tenía la intención de levantarse y salir corriendo de aquí.

—¡Eh, tenemos un corredor!

El verducho estaba corriendo todo lo que podía mientras lo mirábamos divertidos... Pero, como no, se cayó al suelo y las risas comenzaron de nuevo.

.

.

Metieron al verducho dentro de una de las jaulas para que no pudiera escapar o eso fue lo que vi.

Miré a Alby en ese momento y con mucho cuidado, nos acercamos sigilosamente al verducho, pero cuando mi amigó lo llamó, se asustó.

—Hola judía verde.

—Hey —le saludé.

—No volverás a huir, ¿vale?

Abrí la jaula en ese momento y Alby se agachó para mirarlo mejor.

—Me llamo Alby y esta chica rubia es Valerie —hizo un gesto con la cabeza para señalarme. —Haber, dime algo sobre tí.

—Eso digo yo —crucé los brazos. —¿Quién eres? ¿De dónde vienes verducho? —lo noté muy nervioso.

—¿Puedes decirnos tu nombre?

—Es que... No recuerdo nada —sí, definitivamente estaba nervioso y muy asustado.

Ambos siguieron hablando pero no presté atención hasta que vi que Alby sacó al verducho de la jaula para enseñarle El Claro y como no, yo tenía que acompañar.

Le explicó al verducho que La Caja subía cada mes con una persona dentro y víveres frescos para poder sobrevivir y también le dije, que este mes era él.

Alby le dijo algo más al moreno pero yo me quedé mirando como mi "querido" amigo rubio se acercaba.

—Qué, ¿todo bien Alby? —¿y yo qué imbécil? ¿No preguntas por mí? Mal amigo, por eso te odio.

Alby se empezó a reir. —Judía verde, te presentó a Newt.

—Hola.

—Cuando no estoy yo él está al mando.

—Suerte que siempre estás —ahora parece un santo pero cuando está conmigo, es un demonio. —Oye menuda carrera te pegaste antes. Por un segundo pensé que tenías madera de corredor...

—...Hasta que te caíste —terminé la frase sonriendo. Newt me miró con una sonrisa. ¿De verdad me estaba sonriendo? Seguro que es para causarle impresión al nuevo verducho.

—Que fuerte.

—Espera, ¿de corredor?

—Hazme un favor Newt, vete con Valerie a buscar a Chuck.

—Vale.

Joder.

Newt y yo nos alejamos poco a poco de Alby y el nuevo verducho para buscar a Chuck. Le dije que estaba con Vatie, por lo que sería fácil encontrarlo.

Lo último que pude escuchar en ese momento, fue a Alby decir "tenemos algo especial para esta noche".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**El próximo capítulo será más largo, como el resto :3 ¿Me dejarán review?**


	14. El nuevo verducho II

**Maze Runner no me pertenece. Es de James Dashner.**

* * *

><p>Llegamos a dónde se encontraba Chuck y como no, estaba siendo regañado por Vatie. Desde que llegó al Claro, Alby le asignó a Vatie el cargo de Chuck ya que ella, aunque no lo creais, es la mayor de todos los que estamos aquí. Tan solo por tener 18 años. Yo creo que soy la menos... Tengo 16.<p>

—¡Chuck! ¿Me has escuchado?

—¿Eh? Sí, sí —asentía sin enterarse de nada.

—¡Chuck! —tiró de su oreja.

—Vatie, te comportas como si fueras su hermana mayor —comentó Newt mirandola con los brazos cruzados.

Bufó. —Ya que me dejaron a su cargo, tendré que comportarme como si lo fuera.

—Vatie, es que siempre le estás regañando por cada cosa que hace —expliqué. —Deja al niño que haga lo que le salga de donde yo me se... —dije, por no decir otra cosa ya que había un menor delante. —Por cierto Chuck, Alby te llama.

.

.

El aburrimiento podía conmigo. Ya no había nada que hacer por las mañana y como hoy no nos dejaron a Vatie, Annalise y a mí entrar al laberinto, no sabíamos que hacer. A Annalise no se le veía el pelo desde que se fue a ayudar a Tanako pero, no estaba ni siquiera allí en este momento.

—Mira, ya vuelven —señaló mi amiga señalando a Minho y a Ben, que ya volvían. Chuck estaba en la puerta del laberinto, enseñando al nuevo el recinto.

—¿Vamos a ayudar a Chuck? —propuse. —Total, no hay otra cosa que hacer.

—¡Tú! —se escuchó de repente. Era Gally, que había empujado y tirado al nuevo al suelo.

—Vale, ahora sí, vamos a mirar —Vatie y algunos clarianos más empezamos a correr para llegar cerca de donde se encontraban.

Cuando llegamos, el verducho se había levantado del suelo y Gally no paraba de decir "Calma, calma, calma".

—¡¿Pero que coño os pasa a todos?!

—¡Tranquilizate ya vale! —le dijo Newt.

—¡No! ¿Por qué no queréis decirme que hay ahí? —señaló el laberinto.

—Solo intentamos protegerte —dijo Alby.

—Es por tu bien —dijo Annalise. Hija, por fin apareces. Seguro que andaba con Gally, siempre le está insultando pero como digo yo, del odio al amor solo hay un paso... Vale, olviden lo que dije porque conmigo pasará lo mismo.

—¡No piendo quedarme aquí!

—¡No dejaré que entres ahí!

—¡¿Por qué no?! —¿El nuevo estaba loco o qué?

Justo, el laberinto comenzó a sonar y una ráfaga de viento mezclado con arena, salió de este.

—¿Qué coño?

El laberinto, como no, comenzó a cerrarse y como no, dejando al verducho muy sorprendido.

—La próxima vez —Gally miró al nuevo. —Dejaré que entres.

Alby se le acercó. —Bienvenido al Claro.

Entonces, todos nos marchamos del lugar, dejando al verducho más solo que las uvas.

.

.

La noche cayó y como siempre, estabamos encendiendo las antorchas para prender fuego a la madera... Los gritos eran muy fuertes y el ruido de los tambores —o más bien ollas de la cocina— sonaban también alto. Todos comiamos y bebíamos la receta especial de mi hermano, que, como no, estaba muy asquerosa. Tardé en acostumbrarme pero aun así, yo siempre pido agua porque como la bebida es amarillenta, pienso lo peor.

**Newt —PDV**

Comía carne al lado del verducho. Estaba muy empanado mirando la pared del laberinto. ¿Si le hablo se dará cuenta?

—Un primer día cojonudo verducho —le dije mirandolo. Solo bajó la cabeza. —Ten —cogí la gran receta especial de Gally. —Hará que te sientas como un hombre.

Lo cogió y empezó a beber. Lo escupió como hice yo la primera vez. —Jo... der, ¿qué es esto?

—No tengo ni idea —me estaba riendo mientras él tosía. —Es una receta de Gally —me giré para verlo pelear. —Secreto de oficio.

—Ya, pues sigue siendo un capullo.

—Hoy te ha salvado la vida —miré de nuevo al verducho. —Créeme. El laberinto es un lugar muy peligroso —bebí.

—¿Estámos atrapados aquí?

—De momento. Pero —me giré y señalé a Minho y a los demás. —¿Ves a esos tíos y a aquella chica rubia? Ahí, junto al fuego. Son los corredores, pero ahí no están todos, faltan las chicas —expliqué. —La rubia es Vatie y aquel tío de en medio, ese es Minho —nos miró. —Es el guardián de los corredores. Cada mañana al abrirse esas puertas, corren por el laberinto, haciendo mapas. Memorizandolo, buscnado una salida.

—¿Cuánto llevan buscando?

—Tres años.

Se sorprendió. —¿Y aun no han encontrado nada?

Sonreí. —Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. Escucha —nos quedamos escuchando atentamente. —¿Oyes eso? Es el laberinto, cambiando. Cambia cada noche.

—¿Y eso como es posible?

—Sí conoces a los cabrones que nos trajeron aquí —lo dije con un tono de pregunta. —Preguntaselo. Escucha, la verdad es que los corredores son los únicos que realmente saben lo que hay ahí. Son los más fuertes y rápidos de todos nosotros y si no consiguen volver antes de que se cierren esas puertas, se quedan atrapados ahí toda la noche. Y nadie ha sobrevivido una noche en el laberinto.

—¿Qué les pasa entonces?

—Los llamamos laceradores. Claro que nadie ha visto... Uno y sobrevivido para contarlo. Pero están ahí —entonces caí en la cuenta de algo. —Suficientes preguntas por una noche —le toqué el hombro —Venga, se supone que eres el invitado de honor.

—Oye no.

—No, no, vamos que te enseño todo esto. Vamos, venga vamos — nos levantamos y comenzamos a caminar. El verducho miraba a todos lados, estaba demasiado empanado. —Ahí están los constructores muy buenos con las manos pero con pocas luces en la azotea. —Luego está Winston que es el guardián de los cortadores y tenemos dos mediqueros —lsos señalé. —Clint y Jeff. Se pasan la mayor parte vendando a los cortadores. Aquellas tres chicas de allí, las que están miranod la pelea, son Tanako, Annalise y Valerie. Tanako ayuda en la cocina y Annalise y Valerie son corredoras como la rubia de antes.

—¿Y si yo quisiera ser corredor? —¿A qué venía eso?

Le miré soprendido. —¿Es qué aun no te has dado cuenta? Nadie quiere ser corredor y tres de las cuatro chicas que hay son corredoras porque faltaban personas. Y además, te tiene que elegir.

—¿Quién te tiene que elegir?

Justo en ese momento, el verducho casi se cae al suelo porque fue empujado.

**Valerie —PDV**

Newt me había señalado. Al principio me sonrojé porque me pilló de sorpresa pero me di cuenta de que estaba enseñando al verducho las cosas por lo que, me tranquilizé.

Desvié la mirada 5 segundo y cuando quise darme cuenta, vi a Gally hablando con el verducho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hasta aquí lo dejo... ¿Os gusta? uwu**


	15. Thomas

_**Maze Runner no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p>Pues empezavamos bien la noche. ¿Cómo se le ocurre al verducho ponerse a pelear con Gally? ¿Es qué quiere morir en el intento?<p>

—¡Ánimo miertero! —soltó Annalise. ¿Iba para Gally o para el verducho? —¡Ánimo verducho! —vale, iba para Gally.

—¿Lise nunca cambiará verdad? —Tanako rió por lo bajo.

—Creo que no...

—¿Ella es así desde que llegó?

Encogí los hombros. —Desde que se juntó con Gally, osea, el mismo día que llegó. Le encanta chincharle, pero por algo será... —expliqué. —Y me puedo imaginar el porqué.

Tanako se quedó un poco pensativa, hasta que al final reaccionó. —No jodas... —dijo en un tono de risa. —¿A Lise... Le...? —no terminó la frase porque asentí. —Que fuerte.

—Esa es mi teoría, habría que preguntarselo a ella —la miré y vi que me miraba con cara de pocos amigos. —Hola, ¿qué tal? —disimulé aunque, seguía mirandome mal y encima si es de reojo, aun peor.

—Valerie —dijo. Me asusté un montón. ¿Me echaría la bronca? —Recuerda que mañana a entrenar.

—¿A entrenar con qué? Ah, vale... Con el cuchillo ese... —no tengo ni idea de como se llama, pero, se que es la misma "arma" que usa Newt ya que, el me la hizo porque soy especial, vale no, no soy especial. Aunque, ¿alguna vez lo dije? Voy vestida parecida a Newt... Un top negro debajo de mi sudadera blanca, unos shorts y unas botas bajas de color marrón o botines, no se como se llaman pero son de estilo militar menos por el color... Vale, a nadie le importa eso.

—Oh Dios —saltó Vatie de repente al ver el gran golpe que se pegaba el verducho. Tanako se tapó la boca pensando lo peor, ¿se habría abierto la cabeza?

—Thomas —escuché por lo bajo. —Thomas —se empezó a levantar del suelo. —Eh —se levantó por completo y empezó a mirarnos. —¡Thomas! ¡Ya me acuerdo de mi nombre! ¡Me llamo Thomas!

Todos sonreímos abiertamente. Thomas. Ese era el nombre del verducho.

—¡Thomas! —gritó Alby. —¡Sí, Thomas!

Nos empezamos a acercar a él. Las chicas y yo no decíamos nada pero los chicos no paraban de gritar.

—Bienvenido a casa Thomas —le dijo Fritanga.

Vi a Thomas beber de la receta de Gally. En serio, ¿quién puede beber esa asquerosidad?

—Buen trabajo —Gally se le acercó. Ahora las antenas se me activaron, quería ver que le decía el rudo de mi hermano. —Thomas —¿ya está?

El ruído de un lacerador sonó en ese mismo momento callando a todos y dejando a Thomas perplejo.

—¿Qué coño a sido eso? —preguntó.

—Eso amigo mío —Gally miraba al laberinto. —A sido un lacerador. Tranquilo, estás a salvo aquí.

Rodé los ojos y pasé de lo que dijo después. De verdad, Gally, es difícil que atravieses el muro.

—Vale tíos —empezó a decir Alby. Vatie le miró con el ceño fruncido. —Y chicas —prosiguió. —Vamos a dejarlo por hoy. Venga, buenas noches —se empezaron a marchar. —Vamos, mañana será otro día.

Nosotras caminamos hasta el lugar donde dormíamos. Lo compartíamos con Chuck y algunos más y como no, ahora con Thomas. Antes solo era de chicas pero como vieron que no había sitio, acoplaron a los chicos con nosotras. Aun así, seguía durmiendo con Vatie en la misma hamaca porque ya era costumbre, siempre nos poníamos a hablar por la noche y si ella se encontraba en otra hamaca, era imposible hablar.

**Thomas — PDV**

_"CRUEL es buena..."_

_"¿Qué hay ahí dentro?"_

_"Thomas... Thomas... ¿Puedes oírme? Todo va a cambiar"_

—Thomas —noté la mano de Alby tapando mi boca para no gritar. —Shh... —siseó. —Sígueme.

Observé por unos segundos a Alby hasta que reaccioné y me puse los zapatos para ir tras él. ¿Qué me iba a enseñar?

—Qué tranquilidad —empezó a decir. —¿Verdad? Se que cuesta creerlo, pero no siempre ha sido así. Tuvimos tiempos oscuros. Perdimos a muchos chicos por el miedo, el pánico —lo escuchaba atentamente. —Pero hemos llegado lejos desde entonces. Establecido un orden. Creado la paz.

—Sí... ¿Pero por qué me cuentas esto?

—Porque no eres como los demás. Sientes curiosidad, como Valerie. Pero ahora eres uno de los nuestros. Necesitas saber que significa eso —cogió mi mano y acercó el cuchillo. Pensé que iba a hacer algún corte, pero me lo dio y señaló la pared. Quería que pusiera mi nombre en ella y eso hice.

**Valerie — PDV**

Me dedicaba a mirar como Newt, un chico rubio del cual no recuerdo su nombre y Thomas, estaban trabajando en los cultivos mientras yo esperaba a Lise para entrenar aunque, más bien, solo Newt y el otro rubio trabajaban.

—¿Nadie ha intentado trepar hasta arriba? —preguntó Thomas.

Tenía ganas de decirle que Newt intentó trepar... Pero lo que venía después de que lo intentara, era peor.

—Se intentó —Newt habló. —La hiedra no llega hasta arriba del todo —pues bien que tu intentaste subir listo. —Y además, ¿a dónde vas una vez allí?

—¿Y qué me dices de La Caja? La próxima vez que suba...

—También lo intentamos —esa fui yo.

—La Caja no vuelve a bajar si hay alguien dentro.

—Vale, ¿y qué tal...?

—No, ya lo intentamos ¿vale?—Newt y yo dijimos al unísono. Entonces desvié la mirada con las mejillas rojas. ¿Desde cuando hablabamos los dos a la vez?

—Ya lo intentamos, muchas veces —se apoyó en uno de los palos mientras yo volví a mirar al frente. —Tío, créeme. Cualquier cosa que se te ocurra ya la hemos intentado. La única salida es a través del laberinto. Y ahora escucha, ¿quieres ser útil? —cogió una cesta. —Toma, ve a traernos más fertilizante.

—¿No puede ir Valerie? —el verducho me miró.

—No, no —negué con la cabeza. —Estoy esperando a Annalise para entrenar.

Vi que rodaba los ojos y se marchaba sin antes tropezar con una de las ramas. Nos pusimos a reir por lo bajo.

—¿Y tú con que vas a entrenar? —Newt me miró fijamente.

Señalé el cuchillo. —Como soy una patosa necesito aprender a manejar un arma... —recordé los momentos en los que siempre me caía. —Necesito por lo menos aprender a hacer algo útil...

—Ya haces algo útil siendo corredora aunque seas una patosa—volvió a su trabajo.

¿De verdad Newt había dicho que era útil?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Me dejarán reviews? :(( Quiero saber cuanta gente lee esto...**


	16. Picado

**_Maze Runner no me pertenece._**

* * *

><p>—¿De verdad crees que soy útil en algo? —pregunté mirando como seguía con su trabajo. No despegaba la vista de sus manos.<p>

—Sí, eso dije patosa, pero lo dije para que quedaras bien delante del verducho.

—¿Me vas a llamar patosa a partir de ahora? —bajé la cabeza hasta mirar los pies de Newt. De verdad, este chico estropeaba los momentos.

—Valerie —Annalise llegó interrumpiendo mi gran conversación con Newt.

—¿Qué? —alcé la vista para encontrarme con los ojos azules de Lise.

—¿Cómo que qué? —frunció el ceño. —Tenemos que entrenar, ¿lo recuerdas?

Asentí.

Junto con Annalise nos fuímos a un lugar alejado del campo de cultivo, cerca de donde estaban los mediquieros por si pasaba algo.

—Venga —Annalise sacó su cuchillo. —Ataca.

Cogí el mío y me puse frente de ella. Le ataqué de la primera forma que se me ocurrió; echando el cuchillo hacia delante como si fuera a darle una estocada.

—Mala idea —la escuché en el momento que lo esquivó y a la velocidad de la luz, vi como ponía su cuchillo en mi cuello. —Esa es una de las cosas que no debes hacer cuando vayas a atacar, Valerie.

Tragué en seco y agarré más fuerte el cuchillo. Iba a atacarle pero fue mala idea porque me puso la zancadilla y caí al suelo.

—Otra cosas que no deberías hacer, contra-atacar mientras tengas algún arma en el cuello porque puedes hacerte daño.

Me volví a levantar, pero esta vez con el ceño fruncido. Volví a coger el cuchillo y cuando iba a volver a atacar, escuché gritos.

—¡Socorro!

Miré hacia el bosque, que era de donde provenía el grito y vi al verducho correr. Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos y salimos corriendo para ayudar a Thomas quién cayó al suelo ya que... Oh no.

—Es Ben —dijo Lise mientras corríamos hacia ellos.

—¡Socorro! — Thomas no dejaba de gritar.

—¡Ben! —escuché decir a Newt cuando llegamos. Este le dio con una de las lanzas en toda la cara. —¡Sujetadle!

Vi a Tanako acercarse para ayudar a sujetar a Ben. ¿Qué cojones le había pasado ahora a este? ¿Por qué se pone a atacar a Thomas así de repente?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Newt miraba a Ben, cosa que hacíamos todos.

—¡Cálmate Ben! —exclamó Gally entre dientes.

—¡¿Qué coño ha pasado?! —Fritanga gritó de repente. Me asusté por su culpa.

—Thomas —me acerqué a él y le toqué el hombro.

—¿Estás bien? —Chuck le preguntó.

—Cálmate Ben —Newt miró a Thomas y volvió a mirar a Ben de nuevo.

—No —suplicó Ben. —No... ¡No! ¡Por favor!

—Levantadle la camisa —Alby señaló a Ben. —¡Levantadle la camisa!

Tanako fue quién levantó su camisa y creo que quedó horrorizada al ver lo que Ben tenía. Era un gran agujero, de color azul, morado... Era difícil de distinguir.

—Le han picado —Gally también estaba sorprendido. —Pero, ¿en pleno día?

Tanako se levantó y se acercó a mí. ¿Qué le pasaba a esta?

—Ayudadme por favor —suplicó Ben. —Por favor.

—Vamos, llevadle al hoyo.

—¡Arriba Ben! —Newt le dijo, pero no hacía caso. —¡Mediqueros!

Tragué en seco. Esto no podía estar pasando.

—Ben...

—Tanako, ¿estás bien?

Negó pero luego asintió. —Es que... Valerie... Me cuesta perder al primero que fue mi amigo...

En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que cuando Tanako llegó, ninguno nos acercamos a ella porque nos daba miedo la cara de asesina que nos ponía y Ben, que yo sepa, fue el único que se acercó.

.

.

—Valerie —Newt llegó.

Me dedicaba a mirar el suelo. —¿Qué quieres?

Se sentó a mi lado y no dijo nada de nada, solo miró al cielo, cosa que hizo que le mirase. No recordaba verle sus ojos de un tono verde-marrón con tanto miedo. Tristeza. Y seguramente soledad...

—Newt, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, ¿por qué no debería estarlo? —me sonrió.

—No lo se... Es raro verte con tanto miedo... Pensaba que eras más valiente.

Ahí fue donde se quedó callado y su sonrisa desapareció. Metí la pata. ¿Cómo se me ocurre decirle que no es valiente? ¡Le dije que era un miedoso en toda su cara! ¡Soy una estúpida!

—Adiós —lo último que dijo antes de marcharse.

.

.

Nos encontrabamos en las puertas del laberinto, esperando a que llegaran con Ben. Todas las chicas junto con Chuck y Thomas estabamos alejadas mirando a los chicos, que estaban con las lanzas.

Metieron a Ben dentro del círculo y cuando el laberinto sonó lo comenzaron a acercar. No paraba de suplicar, pero no le iban a hacer caso.

—Tanako, calma —la miré.

—Ya no lo veré más...

Vatie fue la que abrazó a Tanako. Estaba triste y más cuando viera a Ben morir.

Ben seguía suplicando incluso dentro de las puertas del laberinto. Tuvo que caminar para llegar al final y las puertas... Se cerraron.

—Ahora ya pertenece al laberinto —Alby nos miró. —Tanako, lo siento.

Ella solo bajó la cabeza para poder llorar. Era demasiado para ella, perder a su primer amigo... Debe ser algo muy duro.

.

.

La noche cayó. Veía de lejos como Gally se dedicaba a quitar el nombre de Ben del muro.

—¿Crees que podrá sobrevivir? —la pregunta de Thomas nos sorprendió a todas, incluyendo a Chuck.

—¿Ben? —Chuck miró a Thomas. —Que va —después miró a Tanako.

—Nadie sobrevive a una noche en el laberinto —dijo Tanako, entre sollozos. —Hay que olvidarse de él —era valiente al decir eso. Si él hubiera sido mi amigo, hubiera entrado con él...

Ella, Annalise y Chuck se fueron a dormir.

—Thomas —llamé. —Deberías descansar un poco.

Me miró y asintió.

—Buenas noches —cerré los ojos para quedar completamente dormida.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Reviews?**


	17. Una noche en el laberinto

_**Maze Runner no me pertenece.**_

* * *

><p>—Hey —saludé a Thomas, cuando vi que se despertaba de un brinco. —Buenos días madrugador.<p>

—Hola —saludó y luego miró al laberinto, que se estaba abriendo. En la puerta se encontraban Minho, Vatie, Annalise y Alby y como no, Newt despidiendoles.

—Thomas —capté su atención. —Tenemos que ir a ayudar.

.

.

—Vale, ¿pero por qué iba Alby a entrar en el laberinto? —preguntó Thomas sentado en un tronco. —Ya veis, no es un corredor y es raro que Valerie no esté —me miró y yo le devolví la mirada.

—Me dijo que no fuera, yo realmente iba a entrar —expliqué.

—Ahora las cosas son diferentes —Newt se dedicaba a cortar un tronco con su cuchillo. —Alby ha ido a desandar los pasos de Ben antes del atarceder, oye ¿me vas a ayudar?

—Osea, ¿qué va a volver a donde acaban de dejar a Ben?

—Alby sabe lo que hace, ¿vale? —Newt enfadado, esto será divertido de ver. —Mejor que cualquiera de nosotros.

—¡Ey! —me quejé. —Yo también conozco el laberinto.

—No te metas Valerie.

Imbécil.

—¿Eso que significa? —encima Thomas va a su puta bola.

Newt dejó de cortar. —Vale, esto va como ya te explicaron —se comenzó a acercar. —Cada mes La Caja sube a alguien nuevo —se puso serio. —Pero hubo un primero, ¿sábes?

—Eso es verdad Thomas —le miré. —Alguien tuvo que pasarse un mes entero en El Claro y solo.

—Ese fue Alby —terminó Newt.

—Que romantico, os terminais la frase el uno al otro —Chuck rió. Le di un pequeño codazo y volvió a reir.

—Y eso no debió ser fácil —volvió a cortar. —Pero cuando los otros chicos llegaban uno tras otro, él vio la verdad y aprendió lo más importante...

—Es que nos tenemos los unos a los otros —susurré. Seguro que iba a decir eso.

—...Es que nos tenemos los unos a los otros —lo sabía, sabía que iba a decir eso. —Porque estamos en el mismo ajo.

Thomas nos miró a mi y a Chuck porque se quedó algo extrañado por las palabras. Yo lo entendí y creo que Chuck también.

—Toma —le di mi cuchillo a Thomas y él entendió que tenía que ir a ayudar y eso fue lo que hizo, se agachó y empezó a darle golpes al tronco con el cuchillo.

—Sí, eso es verducho —Newt le sonrió.

Me dio por mirar al cielo y vi un montón de nubes. ¿Iba a llover? Sí, sí que iba a llover porque las gotas comenzaron a caer.

Corrimos para refugiarnos de la lluvia y quedamos la mayoría de los clarianos, en el lugar donde comíamos, en a lo que yo llamaba "cocina".

—Ya deberían haber vuelto —soltó Thomas. —¿Qué pasa si no lo consiguen?

—Lo conseguiran —Newt se encontraba apoyado en uno de los troncos que tenía la gran "cocina".

—Ya, ¿pero y sí no?

—Lo conseguiran.

—Thomas —le hablé. —Lo van a conseguir —miré al laberinto. —¡Vatie, Annalise! —las llamé. Habían conseguido salir del laberinto. Seguramente, o Minho o Alby le habían dicho que volvieran porque empezó a llover.

Ambas corrieron a donde me encontraba.

—Valerie —Annalise parecía cansada.

—¿Dónde están Alby y Minho?

Ambas bajaron la cabeza, casi no podían hablar del cansancio que tenían.

—Minho nos obligó a salir del laberinto —intentó decir Vatie. —Y regresamos.

Miré de nuevo al laberinto, pero no salía nadie.

.

.

Dejó de llover, pero aun así, Minho y Alby aun no habían regresado. Mirabamos antentamente esperando a que por lo menos vieramos alguna señal de vida, pero ni una mosca.

—Venga, ¿no podemos enviar a alguien? —Thomas rompió el hielo. —Valerie o alguna de las otras corredoras.

—Va en contra de las reglas —Gally estaba agachado. —O consiguen volver o nada.

—No podemos perder a nadie más —Newt me estaba mirando. ¿Eso iba referido a mí? ¿Se estaba preocupando por mí?

El viento salió del laberinto y eso indicaba que las puertas se iban a cerrar.

—No, por favor —hablaron Chuck y Vatie a la vez.

—¡Ahí! —señaló Thomas.

—¡Minho, Alby! —gritó Vatie.

—Espera, algo va mal —comentó Newt.

—¡Minho puedes hacerlo! —mi amiga seguía gritando.

—¡Vamos Minho! —animó Lise.

—¡Rápido! —esa era Tanako.

Los gritos de todos se escuchaban pero por lo menos los mios no ya que no estaba gritando.

—¡Minho tienes que dejarle rápido! —entre la multitud, escuché a Gally.

—Newt, no van a llegar —estaba asustada. ¿Conseguirían llegar antes de que las puertas se cerrasen? No sabía que hacer y miré a Thomas. —Thomas... —cuando me miró, hice la seña de entrar dentro del laberinto y el pareció entenderme. —Ahora... —informé.

Thomas y yo nos preparamos para correr y eso hicimos, entramos dentro de las puertas del laberinto.

—¡Thomas no! —gritó Chuck.

—¡Valerie! —Newt me gritó y noté como su mano rozaba la mía, me iba a coger para ir hacia atrás pero no lo consiguió.

—¡Valerie no! —ese era Gally.

—¡¿Pero qué haceis?!

—¡Valerie, Thomas!

Corrimos a la velocidad de la luz hasta llegar dentro del laberinto donde Minho se nos quedó mirando mal.

—Buen trabajo —nos dijo. —Acabas de suicidarte —eso iba para Thomas. —Valerie, no podrás sobrevivir una noche aquí dentro, por algo solo te dejabamos entrar por la mañana ¿cómo se te ocurre entrar igualmente?

—Quería ayudar... —solté en un pequeño hilo de voz.

—Espera, ¿qué? —Thomas estaba sorprendido.

Ahí fue donde el verducho se acercó a Alby y preguntó que le había pasado. Según Minho, le habían picado y después, dijo que teníamos que marcharnos.

.

.

La noche dentro del laberinto era peor de lo que yo pensaba. Aparte del frío, encima sonaban ruidos extraños, pero resultaba que era el laberinto, cambiando.

Los dos chicos que estaban conmigo, estaban subiendo a Alby al momento que el ruido de un lacerador sonó.

—Un poco más, ya casi estamos.

—Lo siento verducho —Minho me miró y cogió mi brazo.

—¡Ey!

—¡No! —gritó Thomas.

—¡Minho suelta! —era imposible soltarme de su agarre mientras estabamos corriendo. —¡Quiero ayudar a Thomas!

—¡No te soltaré Valerie! ¡Si mueres tu hermano me mata y tengo que impedir que eso ocurra! ¡Y tengo que ponerte a salvo!

No dije nada, solo miré como Thomas entraba dentro de unos arbustos. Me sentía una inútil ahora que solo podía correr y no ayudar a Thomas.

.

.

—¡Eres un hijo de puta Minho! —grité cuando ya no se escuchaba nada peligroso. —¡¿Cómo se te ocurre dejar a Thomas allí solo?!

—¡Ya te lo dije! ¡Tenía que salvarte!

—¡Podríamos haber ayudado a Thomas! —callé en el momento que escuché al lacerador cerca. —Thomas... ¡Vamos Minho!

Divisamos a Thomas y corrimos hacia él. Al llegar, Minho le soltó "estás como una puta cabra" con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Volvimos a correr para huir del lacerador, que estaba a muy pocos metros de nosotros. Llegamos al final de un pasillo, pero Thomas no pasó.

—¡Thomas! ¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Fuera de ahí! —Minho no paraba de gritar como un loco.

—¡Corre Thomas no mires atrás! —chillé.

—¡Corre! ¡Rápido Thomas! ¡Mueve el culo! ¡Rápido verducho! —gritaba él.

—¡Thomaaaaaaaaaas! —grité a la vez que Minho.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Qué os parece? :33 ¿Os gusta?**


End file.
